Behind Closed Doors A Lights and Sounds Continuation
by fallenintomyownstory
Summary: Historia is a listless dancer who is lacking spark in her moves. Ymir is the front man of up and coming band, Recon, who has sold out for fame. One chance meeting of the eyes turns into a relationship weighted down by fame, paparazzi and outside influences. These are all the times behind closed doors that only Historia and Ymir will know. Hermaphrodite!Ymir, just a warning.


To give a little background to the story, Historia is a professional dancer whom has become very despondent since her break up with long time girlfriend, Ymir Lenz, lead singer of the band Recon. Since the break up, Ymir's girlfriend and band mate, Annie, has introduced her to some pretty heavy drugs to help her forget Historia.

During Historia's touring with her boyfriend, Reiner (another musician), Historia and Ymir converge back to their old ways behind the backs of their current lovers. This is one of their many flings during their two weeks in London.

Warnings: Language, mentions of drugs and alcohol, unhealthy relationships.

* * *

The thrumming of the beat beneath her feet was a welcomed sensation, despite the searing pain caused by the too tall heels forced on her feet by her friend. Hanna always insisted on forcing her into heels to make them the same height, but even then six inches seemed a little over-dramatic. Though, she had very little to complain about. She was twenty one, in the middle of the busiest dance club in London, surrounded by friends, colleagues and some of the top stars performing in their tour, and caught between some of the gorgeous talent themselves. But said talent wasn't the person she wanted to be dancing with.

However, Historia could feel the burn of the other's eyes on her as she moved around on the dance floor.

Standing face to face with Hanna, Historia did her best to loose herself in the beat of the music. The last few days had been a whirlwind of emotions. Since their week started, Historia had been to a different continent, danced on stage with Reiner in front of thousands of people, and found herself face to face with the one person on Earth that could break her heart with a single glance— and found herself thoroughly fucked by the same smoldering glare she was under now.

"You look distracted."

The voice in her ear caught her attention before the hands snaking around her narrow hips to hide the conversation from those around them— more specifically, Ymir. Hanna had always been able to read Historia with no effort. "Ymir's watching. You should at least be _pretending _to have fun. Nothing will make her more jealous than to see you happy."

A soft smile broke across the blonde's pink pout as she lifted her arms to rest on Hanna's shoulders to move with her to the beat. "I don't like to play games, Hanna. Not with Ymir. Besides, she's not watching me. She's got Annie to worry about," came her solemn reply. Yeah, she was still a bit bitter about Annie and Ymir's relationship. Not that she had any room to be since she was technically the 'other woman' in their tryst.

Sure enough, her dark blue optics floated to the VIP section just in time to see Annie place a kiss on Ymir's cheek and slide out of the area roped off for the performers. "You're so full of it, Historia. You want her so bad it hurts." Hanna laughed, pinching the girl's side and earning a squeak in return, though barely audible over the thumping in the speakers. "Yeah, yeah."

Done with the conversation about her former lover, Historia scrunched up her face and backed away from Hanna to fan her face. "Hanna, can you grab a drink for us? I'm dying here! I thought London was supposed to be cold all the time." She fibbed. In the short skirt and bandeau-like top, she couldn't be over heated if she tried, but she wanted to end the conversation about Ymir as fast as possible and the promise of alcohol was the best way to get Hanna off her back.

Left to her own devices, the blonde danced in place, just a body among the crowd as she allowed herself to relax and dance with whoever was placed in front of her. The sound of Ke$ha's latest hit gave her the chance to let loose and crack the first genuine smile of the evening. Closing her eyes, Historia got lost in the music, her body moving to the beat in whatever way it wished.

At least until a pair of hands smoothed themselves over her exposed abdomen and pulled her against a hard body, and an even harder length against the curve of her ample bottom. _These European men!_ She thought, stilling her wreathing hips to give the owner of the hands a piece of her mind. "You know I've been watching you all night," the smooth voice whispered into her ear huskily, sending fresh goose bumps across the blonde's pale flesh. "_Ymir_…" She gasped, feeling familiar fingertips drift up the edge of her top.

Of course, no one else would have been so bold in public. Letting her eyes fall shut once more, Historia went back to dancing, raising her arms to reach back and lace nimble fingers into dark hair to keep the other woman close. The subtle groan from Ymir's lips from Historia's twisting against her arousal only emboldened the blonde. She tipped her head up, murmuring into Ymir's ear, "I saw you starring. Did you enjoy the show?" Ymir scoffed, using what little dance skill she had to match Historia's movements. "What happened to Annie?" Historia caught the vocalist's earlobe between her teeth, hearing the hiss escape Ymir's throat.

"Back to the hotel for the night…" She replied, tightening her grip on Historia's waist to rut herself against the blonde. It was Historia's turn to moan at the contact, her eyes fluttering just slightly. Everything about their whole situation was wrong, but that didn't keep either of them from getting the physical fix that they had both wanted.

Ymir let her hands fall from Historia's hips, if only for a few moments while she led the other girl down a narrow hallway and pull her into the last room at the end. Opening a single eye open to check the room for anyone, Ymir caught sight of a couch to their left and tugged the blonde down with her as she sat. Historia straddled the other's lap, her hands taking purchase in the dark tresses of her lover. Tongues battled for dominance in the kiss, curling around one another as they swallowed one another's lewd moans.

They had become masters of quick fucking in the last few days, only being given a few minutes alone at any given moment. As badly as they wanted to strip one another of every scrap of clothing the other wore, time was not on their side. It never had been. Ready to move on, Historia was the first to move and unbutton the first few buttons of Ymir's top, a subtle smirk dancing across her lips as she broke the kiss to attack the sensitive skin of her neck.

"_Fuck_, Historia," Ymir cursed as the petite blonde bit the juncture of her shoulder and neck at the same moment her nimble fingers dove beneath the cup of her bra and tweaked her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Ymir was sure she would have a mark on her neck tomorrow, but Historia wouldn't leave without a few of her own. Though Historia wasn't hers any more, Ymir couldn't stand the way Reiner _touched_ her, the way he _kissed_ her, the way he _claimed_ her.

No. Historia was hers, and they both knew it.

Thinking about Reiner fueled the bitter pain in Ymir's heart, driving her already drug-frayed nerves crazy. Just the idea of Reiner laying a hand on Historia was enough to make her want to throw the blonde on her back and fuck her until she could only scream Ymir's name. A sadistic smirk crossed the brunette's lips, but decided against it. _Save that for another night._

Feeling Ymir's attention wane from her, Historia ground down against Ymir's cock through her pants, earning another growl from the vocalist's throat. "Ymir, _please_… We don't have long before someone comes looking for us…" The blonde whimpered against Ymir's ear, sending shivers down the other woman's spine at the feeling of her warm breath. Knowing she had all of Ymir's attention now, she pulled down her top and revealed her perky breasts, her cheeks turning bright red under Ymir's heated gaze.

Ymir leaned forward, taking a hardened peak between her lips to suckle, amber colored eyes watching as Historia's head fell backwards. A pleasured sigh escaped her lips, making Ymir's cock twitch in the tight confines of her pants. "Historia, take me out." She demanded, her hands drawing patterns on Historia's creamy thighs, already beginning to feel the heat radiating from between her legs. "I've been dying to touch you all fucking day…" She growled out, watching as Historia's hands darted down to flick open the button and pull down the zipper of her jeans. The blonde bit her lip, fishing into Ymir's boxers to wrap her hand around her length, feeling it pulse beneath her touch.

Sucking in a breath between her teeth, Ymir's head lolled back. _Damn those fucking hands,_ she thought, moving her own hand farther up Historia's thigh to cup her sex, using her middle finger to rub against her lips though the soaked material of Historia's panties. "Mmm, you were getting off to me watching you, weren't you?" Ymir asked, pulling the material aside to shallowly prod against the slick skin of the blonde's bare pussy.

Historia's eyes rolled back at the touch, dipping her hips down to try and increase the friction. Tightening her grip around Ymir's cock, she took it out of her shorts and started to pump her hand, her thumb brushing against the tip to tease as Ymir was doing to her. "Please… Don't t-tease m—" Ymir smirked, mimicking Historia's movements with her thumb, rubbing against her clit and cutting her off. The laugh that left Ymir's mouth was infuriating and just so sexy to the sexually frustrated blonde.

Done being teased, she leaned forward and caught Ymir's lips in a searing kiss, letting her know without words just how ready she was. Unconvinced, Ymir reached one hand up to Historia's hair, pulling her back gently. She knew her lover better. Keeping her thumb on her clit, she readied two fingers at Historia's entrance, feeling them slip in with ease and hearing the sharp intake of breath the blonde took. While she was thankful for the contact, it wasn't _enough_. Bucking her hips in time with Ymir's thrusting fingers, trying to gather her thoughts enough to ask for what she really wanted. "Ymir… If you don't f-fuck me right now, w-we won't get ano—fuck, don't stop!"

Chuckling at Historia's lack of control, Ymir nipped at her collarbone and withdrew her fingers. It was simply too easy to get her worked up.

Growling from frustration, Historia tilted her head forward to look Ymir in the eyes. Dark blue eyes met with amber, both sets of optics blown wide with want, lips bruised and red. It was the first time they had been able to actually see one another during sex since their affair started, and seeing each person so undone by the other was nearly enough for Ymir to finish before anything had gotten started.

Swallowing hard, Ymir tried her best to steady her nerves as she pumped her cock in her hand a few times before lining it up with Historia's hole. Catching on, the blonde leaned forward and connected their lips before slowly sliding down Ymir's hard length, moaning into their kiss as she was stretched in the best way possible.

Buried to the hilt, Ymir let out a pent up breath, only to gasp out loud when Historia squeezed around her girth. A lusty giggle left the lips of the topping blonde as her hands came up to cup her lover's cheek. Gripping the narrow hips of Historia, Ymir ground the girl down against her, enjoying the fluttering of Historia around her. "Don't tease," Ymir mimicked, noticing the mischievous glint in Historia's eye.

_Fuck_. Mentally, she chided herself for not throwing Historia down on to the couch and taking her while she had the chance. Raising her hips, Historia clenched around her cock, riding her with timed bounces and teases. Biting at the inside of her lip, Historia held back her moans, focusing on the waves of pleasure radiating from where they were joined.

Squeezing her hips, Ymir caught Historia's half-lidded gaze, smirking at her reaction. No, this wasn't going to work Historia's way. Tightening her hold, Ymir planted her feet firmly on the floor, and lifted the both of them so Historia's back was against the cushions of the couch, their bodies never disconnecting. Surprised by the sudden movement, Historia didn't expect Ymir to collect herself so quickly, but the brunette was ever full of surprises. Balancing her weight on her forearm near Historia's head, she lifted the other girl's leg to wrap around her and withdrew her length to plunge deeper inside of her.

The unrelenting thrusts sent Historia's mind into a tizzy, her eyes clamping shut as her teeth worried at her lip. "Fuck, harder…" She whimpered turning head as she panted. With a gentle touch, her lover guided her gaze back up, pressing her sweaty forehead to the blondes, "_Don't you dare look away_…" Ymir groaned out, burying herself completely inside Historia's clenching pussy to grind against the spot that drove her wild. "Ymir!" The blonde nearly screamed, arching her back off the cushions to keep her as close as she possibly could.

Dark blue locked with amber, both focused on one thing that they both desperately needed but knowing it would mean leaving the other's side and being replaced by a stand in. It was too intimate for the couple, to be gazing at one another like this, able to see almost exactly what the other was thinking—the pain, the betrayal, the need to keep the other as close as possible… It hurt, but the physical act of just fucking one another senseless was enough to fill the void, at least for a little while.

The blush that stained Historia's cheeks from both the liquor and Ymir's attention was creeping up the rest of her body. The lewd sound of skin against skin competed with the music from the club, nearly drowning out the couple's moaning. Ymir could feel the sensation building at the base of her spine, letting her know that the end was nearing for her—and like Hell she was going to come before Historia.

Breaking their locked gaze, Ymir's hot mouth targeted the apex of Historia's shoulder and a hand wedged itself between them, her fingers rubbing over the blonde's nub in time with her thrusts. The attack on all three points sent Historia over the edge, the tight spring in her abdomen letting loose in a torrent of pleasure. "_Ymir_!" She screamed as she scratched at Ymir's back in her lust fueled haze. Her walls squeezed around Ymir's cock, milking it for everything she was worth. It wasn't but a few thrusts later that Ymir's own floodgates broke and she stopped thrusting, emptying out her seed deep inside her blonde lover.

Collapsing forward, twin breaths panted, filling silence that blanketed them. Ymir could hear Historia's heart beating out of her chest, and still feel her cunt clamping down on her overly sensitive cock every few seconds as she came down from her orgasmic high. The weight of Ymir on top of her small frame was comforting, something Historia always loved. Though they knew that time wasn't on their side, the two lingered for a few moments, passing soft kisses between them.

It wasn't right, what they were doing to themselves. Make up would hide the hickies, and the bruises that Ymir left on Historia's hips; Perfume could cover the scent of the other on their skin and the telling smell in the room. A needle and London's best drugs could make Ymir forget it even happened—but they wouldn't.

Ymir would watch as Historia danced with Reiner, rubbing against him as Historia had done moments ago with her, but knowing that the man would never have her screaming or share the same love that Historia saved for only her.

And Historia would watch as Ymir and Annie walked around, the blonde tucked neatly under her arm and sharing secrets that only they would know—but Historia knew that no one else in the world fit quite like she did in Ymir's arms, and there was no one that would see her quite as undone as she would the next time they shut the doors behind them to remind themselves _just how selfish they could really be_.

* * *

Hey! I want to thank you for reading this story first off, it's been a fun piece to work with. Secondly, I have to thank the two people who run the fantastic Ymir (inlesbianswithistoria) and Historia (findingmyownhonor) blogs that gave me their permission to write this story. If you want to read the thread, please click on this link here: Lights and Sounds.

Both Andy-mun and Tyler-mun play a fantastic canon and AU SNK verse that it's impossible not to like at least one thread. I look forward to adding many more chapters to this series and to the critiques/reviews! Thank you again!


End file.
